The Start of A New Beginning
by ShiningStarlight2011
Summary: After winning nationals, Marti Perkins has a secret that could wreck or make her relationship with Julian stronger. She keeps it a secret with Savannah but what happens when everyone else finds out about it? Will Marti and Julian get back together? M/J


A/N: I felt very upset that Hellcats on the CW was canceled after one season on the air when they actually filmed two seasons. I like the idea of Marti and Julian so I'm gonna try it out and see how many people want me to continue.  
>Feel free to check out my other stories that I'm starting up, summers coming so I'm able to update more. Story is in mostly Marti's POV but there will be parts with Savannah and Julians POV as well. Rated M for later chapters.<br>Enjoy & Review! :)

Pairings:

Marti/Julian

Savannah/Dan

Alice/Lewis

"Talking" - actually having a conversations.

'Talking' - thoughts of someone in their own mind that no one but the thinker can hear.

Chapter 1 - Telling Savannah and leaving

We made it to nationals and won the title, after all our hard work and effort. I was kind of surprised to see Julian there, not so much Dan since him and Savannah got back together, but Julian was a different story. I admit that I am in love with Julian more than I have been with any other guy that I've dated. I wasn't upset with Lewis when he and Alice got back together, it was expected to happen, since they were an item before and I'm actually happy for him.  
>I hadn't seen Julian since I found out he had a daughter, I was shocked at first but I now realize that if he wants a relationship with me and his daughter likes me than I think it'll turn out alright.<p>

It was now summer and I was glad that I didn't have any more classes til the fall. I started working with Wanda at the shop for cash and working with my half sister Deirdre at the guitar shop. I had been keeping a secret from everyone and I think everything will turn into chaos if I reveal it now to everyone. I'm a month and a half into my pregnancy. I found out two weeks after having sex with Julian and I haven't told him but I figured that since he already had a daughter and he found out about our child that he would turn me away but want to keep the child himself. I knew the only one I could tell was my roommate in cheertown, Savannah.

I sent a text to savannah telling her I had something to discuss with her, knowing I should tell her first out of anyone I know. If I would've told Wanda first, she'd tell everyone and I would be known as a cheerleading whore. I would tell my mom eventually but now wasn't a good time. After nationals she met her new boyfriend named Bryce Rathbone, he worked as a bartender at a club in Memphis and she really liked him as he liked her.

"You wanted to talk?" Savannah said softly sitting next to me, I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't see her come in. I nodded looking at her. "I have something important to say but I wanna know if I can trust you that we can keep it a secret." She nodded with a smile. "Of course, you can completely trust me Marti." She placed a hand on my knee, looking at me as she smiled. I sighed softly as I told her about my relationship with Julian and now with me being almost two months far in my pregnancy. The first question that she asked was "Are you gonna tell him?" I shrugged, running my fingers through my blond hair as I looked at Savannah. "I honestly don't know what to do right now,  
>I just wanna keep it a secret for now and hope for the best." Savannah nodded in agreement, I knew she would understand since she was an aunt after her sister gave birth. "I'll always be here for you Savannah, no matter what." I seen the look in Savannah's eyes and knew if there was anyone to turn to it was Savannah Monroe.<p>

That evening after Savannah left to go on a date with Dan, I packed my stuff and grabbed my guitar leaving Savannah a note.

Savannah,

Thank you for being a really good friend and trusting me. I need to be on my own and figure my life out. I hope we can still keep in touch as I keep going with the pregnancy. If people start asking questions too much then you have my permssion to tell about my pregnancy and Julian being the father. Your an amazing girl Savannah and I hope you and Dan will have a happy life together. Tell my mom and Deirdra that I love them and will be back someday.  
>I hope you understand my reasons of leaving but its for the best right now. If you should want to tell anyone about what we kept secret then tell Julian first, he deserves to know whats going on, even if its not from me.<p>

- Marti.

A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter, I'll update more if people like the story enough. Shout out to OTHSOS S9 Naley alwaysNforever for inspiring me to write this story. 


End file.
